Swimwear
by ShindouShuichi101
Summary: A completion of Makoto's P.E. tasks at the neighbouring Samezuka Academy gets him a special reward after what at first seemed like a mishap (but was actually a blessing in disguise). Hard lemon, MakoRin, hot rendez-vous!


**Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim ****Club belongs to Kyoto Animation, not me!**

This fanfiction is just for pleasure. Enjoy ;)

* * *

I attended an all boys' school. I worked in the library and the bookstore during last period, which for me at the time was supposed to be Physical Education. The great part was I got to skip gym class. The bad part was I had a "chore" list from the PE teacher of things I had to do every Tuesday and Thursday after school. During this year our gym was under construction so I had to walk over to the recreation center of the nearby academy, Samezuka, to use its facilities to complete my list. Basically it was a series of exercises and workout items, including swimming laps, which I needed to complete and turn in on a weekly check-off list.

On one particular day, I had done all my sit-ups and push-ups, and the only item left was to swim six laps in the pool. For my workout, I'd worn my blue school PE shorts, a jockstrap, a t-shirt, tennis shoes and socks. When I got to the locker, I took my shirt, shoes, and socks off and put them in my basket. Since I didn't actually have a swimsuit, I just grabbed a towel and headed for the pool to do my laps wearing only my gym shorts and the jock underneath.

The pool at this academy was a regular lap pool with a diving area. There were only four people and a lifeguard there that day, so it was pretty quiet. I dove in the pool and began doing my laps. I had swum one lap, flipped and swam back, flipped again and was about mid-way down when I heard someone yelling.

"Hey! Hey!"

It was the guy in the lane next to me trying to get my attention. I couldn't hear him, so I slowed down and treaded water to see what was up.

He swam over and said, "I think you lost something."

"What?"

He then held up my blue PE shorts.

I felt my whole body turn lobster red; I'd been swimming in just my jock strap, with no shorts on, and I hadn't even noticed! I'd been so concentrated on my breathing and strokes that I wasn't even aware of anything else. I instantly glanced around to see if anyone else could see me. I was lucky. It seemed no one else had noticed. I was in the clear. He handed me my shorts and I quickly put them on. I was so embarrassed.

The guy said he'd been up on the board diving when he saw the whole thing happen from above. He introduced himself as Rin and commented on how great my swimming was. I thanked him, then swam off to finish my required laps. Man, I sure lost my concentration. I finished my laps quickly.

I headed back to the locker room, grabbed some shampoo and made for the showers. I was glad to be alone after what had happened; I think I was still bright red from embarrassment. I turned on the shower, pulled off my shorts and jock, rinsed them off and proceeded to shampoo my hair. That's when I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, streaker."

I turned to see Rin walking into the shower. He was around 17 years old, about 5'10 and I'd guess about 150lbs. He had semi-long, brownish red hair and red eyes. He had a beautiful body and was totally muscular with a swimmer's build.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back at him.

"Nice name, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," I replied, "but I prefer Makoto."

We laughed for a moment. I rinsed my hair then turned away from him and washed the rest of my body.

I was almost done when I turned around and saw him finish untying his swimsuit, then pull it down. I know I just stared! His dick was soft but pretty large. He had a small amount of black hair above it but something was different. I didn't know what but he had some sort of extra skin at the end. I had never seen that before. I know I kept looking at it because I was confused, then I remembered that I probably shouldn't be staring. I felt a tinge of sexual excitement and blood starting to rush down to my cock. I grabbed my towel and headed to my basket, getting away just in time.

I dressed, combed my hair, and headed for the snack bar. I turned around and ran right into Rin. Thwack!

Again, the embarrassment killed me. He laughed and told me that I needed to concentrate more, to which I agreed. We talked for a little before he offered to take me to the hamburger stand that was down the block. I told him I only had enough for bus fare home and I couldn't, but he insisted that it would be okay if he bought me a burger. I was flattered, but reluctant. After denying a couple more times, I finally caved in to the offer, and so off we went.

We must have talked for 45 minutes. The hamburger and coke were great and he was so nice. I learned he was a pre-med student and had just moved here. After we were done eating we just kept talking about school and stuff. He was a swimmer in middle school and now had taken up diving. He loved the water and, again, commented on how great my swimming was, but that I needed to work on my arms a little. There was no arguing against that.

"You could also use a different swimsuit," he added with a laugh and a roll of his eyes

I could feel myself turning red again. I enjoyed his sense of humor, but he sure had a way of making me blush!

"Hey, I might have some old suits in my stuff. You want to stop by my apartment and see? It's only a couple blocks away."

I looked at my watch and thought about the bus schedule, but I dismissed the matter, thinking and later replying, "Why not?"

Rin had a small studio apartment with a workout bench, weights and a chin up bar. It was kind of messy, but I didn't care. We sat and talked and I asked him a bunch of questions about exercises, the right way versus the wrong way, just general chat.

Eventually he got up, went to one of his drawers and dug in the back. He pulled out four different lap suits. They all looked well used but not worn out. The first one was too small. I told him my waist was a 31 or size M. He then handed me the only one that was a 31. All the others were

smaller. It was olive green, nylon I think, with a drawstring and an extra panel in the front. He told me to try it on.

I felt a moment of panic. I didn't want to undress in front of him! Then I spotted the bathroom. I headed in there and shut the door. I took off my school clothes and tried on the suit. It fit great!

I yelled out, "This fits fine!" then started to take it off.

"Lemme see. Come on out and show me," Rin called back.

I thought, "Oh man." At that point, I was a little shy, but suddenly I remembered that I'd just been in the shower with him, so there would be no problem, right? I opened the door and came out.

Rin came over and knelt down in front of me, then ran his finger under the waistband. After close and careful inspection he pronounced it a "great fit."

I started back toward the bathroom when Rin said, "Let me teach you some exercises that are good for your swimming."

He took off his shirt and shoes until he was standing there in just his nylon shorts. Even then I remember thinking his body was in such great shape! I certainly felt he knew about keeping buff and I could benefit from any exercise tips he might want to share.

He showed me his chin up bar first, helping me up to it. He spotted me by putting his hands around my bare waist, then stood behind me as he had me do several pull-ups. After that he let me work a bit with some weights for my arms. He touched me a lot, but it was all in a friendly, helpful way. Nothing seemed inappropriate to me at the time and he never touched me in any way that I didn't like.

Then, when I was doing sit-ups, he put his hand on my bare stomach. I felt a jolt of electricity as he kept his hand there while I went up and down. One time, as his hand was pressed to my stomach, his fingers went slightly under my waistband.

I was starting to get concerned, not about what he was doing, but that I might start to get hard, and that would be bad! Quickly I distracted myself and started to think about baseball and football, other things to change my blood flow.

By this time my whole body was aching from swimming and all this muscle stuff. We had both worked up quite a sweat. Rin told me I could relax on the bed, he was going to grab a quick shower. I just said okay.

I lay down on the bed as Rin walked over to the dresser, grabbed a towel and, as if it were no big deal at all, dropped his nylon shorts right there in front of me. He turned around and I know I stared again. His dick was so different from any I'd seen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

I just kept staring at his penis.

He walked over going "Hey?" and waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said. I could feel myself blush again.

He kept asking what's wrong, but I didn't answer. I just smiled awkwardly, nervous.

"You okay? You look dazed, man," he said.

Finally I got up the nerve to ask him. "I was just noticing. . ." It was so embarrassing to tell a guy this, but somehow I felt he wouldn't mind, and I was so curious. I decided to go for it. "Your dick. . . It looks different."

He laughed and smiled down at me, "Is that all?" He made me feel better. "I'm not circumcised. You are. That's all."

I truly didn't know the difference. He stepped closer, his groin right at my eye level, as he took hold of his dick and held it out to show me. It was soft, about four-inches-long, and hung straight down.

"See, I've got this extra skin that covers my head is all," and he proceeded to pull the skin back to reveal the round head of his dick that looked like my own. "See? Just like yours, Makoto, but with a little extra."

Looking at his dick, so close, so willingly put on display for me, I suddenly had this incredible desire to reach out and touch it. But I didn't. I was too scared. Instead I just lay there, staring, frozen.

But Rin seemed to sense what I wanted.

He stepped closer, putting his cock not far from my grasp. I knew what it was he was offering. It was as clear as could be, without him actually saying it.

Cautiously, I extended my hand out toward him. He seemed to understand what I really wanted to do, that I wanted to touch him, but that I was too nervous to do it. He moved closer still, until his teen cock was almost in my face, it was so close. He took his own hand away from his penis, inviting me to let mine take its place.

"It's okay," he said, softly, almost a whisper, inviting. "Go ahead."

I reached up and took hold of his long, soft tube, giving it a gentle, little squeeze as I did.

"Hnnnn. . ." he sighed, and I got the impression he liked it. "Check it out. Pull the skin back," he told me.

I squeezed a little harder, then pulled the skin back. There was the head of his penis, looking larger, but otherwise not so different in appearance than my own. But the way it felt, amazing; so different than mine. His dick was alive in my hand, warm, soft, and smooth. As my fingers moved over it, I could feel it pulse a bit, and it started to grow. I slid his skin back and forth again, curiously stroking it, staring at it. It was so wonderful to be able to handle a mature cock like this.

Of course, he wasn't immune to all this touching.

"You better stop," he said. "That's feeling a little too good."

But I didn't stop.

His penis was already half hard. Now I just kept sliding the skin back and forth and it kept growing bigger and harder in my hand until, in a very short time, it was sticking straight up. My entire hand fit around him just barely. Fully hard, his tool must have been almost 7 inches long; huge and thick, compared to mine. I couldn't stop. I just kept touching it, playing with it.

That's when I saw the first clear drip of fluid come out. It was so hot, I just kept on doing it.

"Really, you'd better stop," he said and pulled away.

It was so awesome touching him, I'd totally gotten carried away. I didn't know what had come over me. I didn't know what I was doing, or why, I just wanted to keep doing it.

"I'm sorry," I said, apologizing for my lack of restraint.

Rin just laughed, "It's okay, don't worry about it. It's just natural for guys to get like that." That's when I realized that I had a full hard on, too, and looked down to see a little wet spot forming on the front of the suit.

As quickly and casually as I could I rolled over on the bed, trying to act natural while in fact laying face down to hide my condition.

"Do your muscles still hurt?" Rin asked, graciously changing the subject, and I replied that they sure did.

He reached over and started to rub my neck and arms. I was in heaven. He gently massaged down my back, then moved down to my legs. He reached over his bed and took out a bottle of baby oil he had on his nightstand.

"Is it okay if I use some of this? Your legs are a little dry."

"Sure," I said, not thinking much about it.

He asked me to lift up. Not thinking, just doing what I was told, I lifted my hips up. Suddenly I felt his fingers grab the swimsuit and pull it off! UHHH!?

All at once I was totally naked, laying face down on his bed with a boner! I know I was turning red again! I cursed myself for not tying the string.

He slipped the swimsuit off my body and onto the floor. I felt him kneel between my legs and push them apart a little, then applying the oil and beginning to rub them. Oh, this was spinning my head, it felt amazing!

We were both naked on his bed now as he massaged me all over, rubbing his hands all the way up my sides and down my back, then down my legs again. As he came up my legs again he put more oil on my lower back and I felt it drip down between my cheeks. His hands worked my lower back, then rubbed down over my butt cheeks. I felt him push my legs apart wider still and he leaned in a little more. Then I felt a finger go down my crack and actually graze over my hole. A shiver went through my entire body.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rin asked. I just sighed, not really replying, but I know he got the message clearly as I moved my legs further apart, inviting his deeper touch.

With one hand he reached down and took my balls gently in his hand, caressing them softly with his baby-oil covered fingers. I moaned and pressed my hips down, pushing my boner firmly against the mattress. He let his fingers drift further, caressing my shaft, playing with it.

A finger on his other hand went back to my hole, and he started to touch me there again, lightly stroking my hard-on. I loved it and my hips wriggled approvingly as I sighed happily. That's when I felt him push his finger a little more firmly.

I pushed back instinctively, without thinking, and before I realized what was happening, he'd slipped the tip of his finger inside me.

"Nghhh," I moaned, more startled than anything, but also feeling something I'd never felt before; a new and interesting sensation unlike anything I'd experienced previously.

I was hypnotized, I was on fire, I wanted more. My body shook, my heart rate skyrocketed. My dick was so hard, I felt it start to drip precum. His finger slid slowly in and pulled out, in and out, then (ack!) it got (ouch!) thicker, and I realized he was now pushing TWO fingers inside of me!

"Mmphh, what are you doing?" I moaned, not unhappy with this feeling, but not completely comfortable with it either. I didn't know what he was doing or where this was going. I'd never felt anything like this before, I'd never even thought about it. I'd never known the sensation of something going INTO my butt before.

"It's okay, just try and relax." he said softly. "If you want me to, I'll stop."

"NO!" I snapped.

I was surprised by my own voice. I don't know what made me say it, I just said it, but I knew it was true. Whatever he was doing I didn't want him to stop.

I tried to relax my muscles and get used to this new feeling.

He continued to push his fingers in and out. It felt so strange and new, I thought I was gonna die right there. It really hurt a little, but there was something good about it too, and I let him keep doing it to me in spite of the discomfort.

He pulled his fingers out and asked again if I was okay. This time I replied affirmatively, then exhaled.

That's when the unexpected happened.

At first I thought he was putting THREE fingers inside of me, then I realized it wasn't fingers he was pressing against me.

That was his DICK at my back door.

"Oh God,"' I thought, "This can't be happening. He can't be trying to put his dick inside me!" And then...

"Ahhhh, OHHH. . . " I moaned as he pushed harder, thinking to myself that he's never gonna get that in! Oh man, what do I do? What do I WANT?

He pushed and I felt it start to ever so slightly go in. He grabbed my waist and I felt him really push down. Oh, this wasn't happening! This couldn't really be happening!

I felt a pop as the head pushed in. I was biting the bed, my eyes began to tear up. There was an intense, burning sensation, and it really hurt, but I still didn't want him to stop!

Rin put his arms on my shoulders, pushing me deeply into the mattress and holding me firmly in place as he slowly flexed his hips and sank his teen cock, raging with testosterone, deeply into my virgin ass. It felt like I was going to split in two at any moment when all of a sudden I felt a wave of pleasure from inside. My body started to shake and the moment I felt it, I knew I was going to cum.

I tried to hold back as best I could. This fullness inside me, this new feeling, it hurt, but there was something wonderful about it too.

He started to gently rock his hips, pulling his cock back out a bit, then pushing forward. Again and again he did this, going gently, but each time pushing in a little deeper, each time placing himself inside me a bit more than the time before. And with each thrust, he kept hitting this new spot inside me I'd never known before, a spot that felt mindblowing. Each time, each gentle rock of his hips pushed me a little closer to the edge.

Before I even realized it, he was all the way inside me. I felt his pubic hair touching against my own smooth bottom. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe this was happening! This guy I'd just met, this handsome, sexy, athletic high school peer, was burying his hard, uncut cock deep inside my ass, and I was loving it!

Again, Rin pulled back and pushed in, hitting that sweet spot once more, only this time I couldn't hold back any longer.

My whole body shook and my dick began to twitch without me even touching it. All at once I started to cum so hard I thought I was going to pass out. This wave of euphoria washed over my consciousness, and it felt like I just kept pumping and pumping out load after load of my boy jizz, ten or eleven times, spewing my teen spunk all over the bed. I felt a river of cum form under me before I finally collapsed.

I was totally spent, worn-out and exhausted, but still hard.

Rin never pulled out of me. He just kept on gently rocking his hips, thrusting his hard cock in and out. Each time I could feel him slapping against me a little harder, a little deeper, a little faster. His pace was accelerating, and I knew what that meant.

He tensed up and started to ram me faster and faster. After several more increasingly muscular thrusts he slammed into me and pushed me down with all his weight. I heard him gasp and grunt, and I felt him explode inside me. I could feel his dick throbbing. He was cumming, shooting his load deep inside me, and all I could think at the time was how wonderful it felt.

For a few moments he just held me there, pinned in place. Then he began to relax, and when he did, he wrapped his muscular arm around me from behind, pulling me back against him in a warm, powerful and loving embrace. He started kissing me, kissing the back of my neck. I turned my head to the side and he started kissing my cheek.

"God, Makoto. That was beautiful. YOU'RE beautiful. That was amazing. "

It was the greatest moment of my life, totally unexpected, but I was in heaven.

He started to pet me, lovingly caressing and tousling my hair as he held me fast to him. He started to stroke my cheek and found a tear there. He wiped with his finger, seemed worried.

"Are you okay with all this?" My silence was worrying him. I realize now he wasn't sure how I felt about what we'd done, now that it was over. I think he was afraid I was going to get him in trouble.

I turned enough that he could see the smile on my face. "Yeah," I said, but my voice was shaking, almost like I was trying not to cry. I was so emotional, I couldn't help it.

"You sure?" he asked again and I nodded, smiling, letting him know that I really was okay with what we'd done together.

We lay there for about ten minutes afterwards, with him just loving me tenderly. He was still hard, still inside me, and I was still hard too, my stomach and pubic hair covered in my own boy juice. Finally, he pulled back and let his cock gently slip out of me.

My body missed him instantly. I'd gotten so used to the feeling of him inside me that suddenly I felt very empty.

We continued to lie on his bed together for about 20 minutes until I realised I only had about 20 minutes to catch the last bus. I got dressed, gave him a big hug, grabbed my new swimsuit, and told him that I would see him Thursday!

I just barely made my bus, and as I sat down I felt a wetness subtly trickle out. I didn't care, I was so happy. All I could do was smile at everyone around me.


End file.
